


Gamzee: Start race war - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [5]
Category: Homestuck, Insane Clown Posse, The Beatles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Creepy, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist





	Gamzee: Start race war - Fanvid

 

Helter Skelter by The Beatles from The White Album. It's audio-free for copyright reasons but you can sync it up yourself if you buy the song and press play when the counter reaches 0.


End file.
